This research project concerns investigation of the structure and function of muscle spindles. Most of the emphasis is placed upon the sensory region with an effort to understand some aspects of the transduction process. However, microvascular, spindle capsule and characteristics of intrafusal fibers also make up a portion of the work proposed.